1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to projectiles, and more particularly to roll control authority of projectiles.
2. Description of Related Art
A form of traditional projectiles has movable control surfaces placed forward of a set of tail fins. The control surfaces of the projectile can exhibit low roll control authority when the flow field from the deflected control surfaces induces opposing roll moments on the tail fins. This inducement is generally more prevalent at low total angle of attack and may vary across Mach number regions. The extent of the interference can depend upon the overall projectile airframe design. This interference is typically addressed through design changes to the structure of a projectile, for example, physically adjusting one or more components associated with the projectile.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved methods and systems for controlling a projectile. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.